Forgotten Memories
by dnaddict
Summary: Hinamori Momo works as a maid in the Hitsugaya mansion ever since she was young, she's heard of this Master Toshirou but is not allowed to talk to him,or to see him.Why?Will the truth of their past be uncovered? HitsuxHina fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

"5.30am! 5.30am! It's time for all the mansion workers to wake up!" A voice through the mansion speaker's sounded.

Hinamori Momo yawned as she got up from her bed, ready to start another day as a maid in the 'Hitsugaya mansion'. To some waking up this early was impossible, but to the maids and butlers in this mansion, it was a daily routine. The workers in the mansion slept in large rooms with rows of double-decker beds, a wall divided the maid's dorm from the butler's dorm.

"Rangiku-san, wake up. We have to start our work Rangiku-san." Momo shook her friend, that slept on the bed next to hers, in an attempt to wake her up.

"Alright…Alright…" Matsumoto Rangiku replied her friend. "You're always so energetic." Matsumoto continued as she let out a yawn.

Both the girls got dressed into their maids uniform, ready to prepare breakfast for the Hitsugaya family and do their chores.

"Oh My Gosh. Master Toshirou is really hot! Let's excuse his height but other than that he's really good-looking!" Squeled a maid that sat behind Momo.

The workers were having their lunch break, and Momo could not help but hear what her co-worker said. She had heard about this good-looking "Hitsugaya Toshirou" but she had never seen him. More like, she could not see him. Momo could not even clean or step foot into the wing where this Hitsugaya Toshirou stayed, neither was she to ever speak with him, come into contact with him, she herself did not know why, but she did know that all her other co-workers weren't allowed to tell her anything about 'Master Toshirou'. Among all her co-workers she was the only one who had never met Master Toshirou as their boss had introduced each and every one of the workers to the members of the Hitsugaya family, Momo was an exception, she was introduced to every Hitsugaya family member but not to Toshirou. Even her best friend, Matsumoto, was not allowed to speak about him to Momo. She found this very strange but never had she questioned any of the rules or warnings her boss had set for her.

As for working in the Hitsugaya Mansion, Momo never knew the reason why. It was not that she herself wanted to work as a maid, it was because she was forced. All Momo could ever remember was the faint image of a woman dropping her off at this mansion while whispering something to her boss's ear before leaving. From that day on her fate was sealed, she could not leave the Hitsugaya Mansion, she had to stay there, not being able to take one step towards the outside world for it meant that a great deal of punishment would be brought upon her. Momo was treated different from any other worker in the mansion, all the other workers could leave the mansion once their shift was up but had to return once the clocked reach 10pm, whereas she could not. On public holidays the workers were able to go back to see their family and come back the next day, but she could not. Thus Momo spent each holiday alone by herself, confined to the mansion which she had to force herself to call home.

"Finally, I'm finished." Momo said to herself as she wiped the sweat drops off her head.

She was the only was the only one in the mansion at this time, her fellow co-workers had gone out to party to celebrate one of their friends birthday, Matsumoto who could not resist parties left her friend in the lonely mansion, thus she forced herself to finish any extra chores left.

Momo walked back to the worker wing wanting to change into her sleeping clothers. When suddenly,

Thump

She had bumped into someone, someone she had never seen before.

_He's definately not a worker, I've never seen any of my co-workers with white hair and was this good-looking._ **She thought to herself.**

"I'm so so sorry." Momo apologized as she bowed towards the stranger.

"It's nothing." He replied coldly.

"Ano…Who are you, I'm afraid I haven't seen you in this mansion before." Momo asked nervously.

The boy raised his eyebrows at the girl that was frozen in fear.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou, aren't you suppose to kno- " Hitsugaya was then interrupted by Momo.

"Hontou ni gomen Master Toshirou . Please. Please. Forgive me. I beg you." Momo shouted as she knelt down apologizing profusely to the one person she was never suppose to meet.

"What? It's just a bump, you don't need to make a big fuss out of it you know?" Hitsugaya replied rudely to the girl.

"Gomen da sai. Hontou ni gomen. " Momo replied as she got up and ran away from the confused boy.

Hitsugaya just stared as the maid ran away from him. Never had a maid begged for forgiveness for just bumping into him.

_Who is she? It's almost as if she didn't want to see me. I've never seen her before, and I doubt Father has introduced me to her. Why was she even here, weren't all the workers gone to celebrate some stupid party. _**Hitsugaya thought to himself.**

"Father, there's this maid with brunette hair and ties her hair in a bun, I haven't seen her before neither have you introduced me to her. Is she new or something?" Hitsugaya asked while eating his watermelon.

His father's eyes widened, not with shock but with anger.

"Oh, her? I don't know. Well, you should probably ignore her anyway. Don't even talk to her anymore. She's nobody." His father replied crudely.

"Hmn…" Hitsugaya mumbled to himself as he realized his father's suspicious behaviour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everyone! Thanks for reviewing!I'm sorry if i made any grammatical errors,spelling errors etc. ,my english isn't really good.Well,this is my first fanfic,i know its not that great,sorry bout' that.Okays, nuff' said, enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own bleach

* * *

**

"At least I got away from Toshiro-Sama…I hope Hitsugaya-Sama doesn't find out. Or else..." Momo gulped as she tried to finish of her sentence. 

"That maid… She seems so familiar… Just who is she!" Hitsugaya shouted as he banged his fist on his wall in a frustrating attempt to remember who that maid he saw in the evening was.

_Why won't Father tell me who she is... this is getting nowhere _**Hitsugaya thought to himself as he lay on his bed trying to sleep.**

"How…? How … How do I make it absolutely sure that they do not meet each other once again?-pause- Wait. I know." Hitsgaya's father said as a sly smile appeared on his fox-like face.

That morning the reminder for all workers to wake up sounded but it was different this time as the speaker had asked for Momo to pack her items from the worker wing and to go to Hitsugaya-Sama's office.

"Ano…Sorry to interrupt you Hitsugaya-Sama, but you called for me?" Momo asked in a shaky voice before opening her boss's office door.

"Ahh.. Yes, yes, come, sit down here Hinamori-chan." Her boss told her.

As she slid into the chair, she was greeted with a slap on her face. It was painful. Very very painful, but she resisted a scream as she knew if she made the any noise she would be slapped once again.

"What did I constantly tell you Hinamori-chan?" Her boss asked sternly.

Before she could reply, he shouted. "I told you that you were never allowed to come into any contact with young master Toshiro didn't I? And what did you do yesterday evening? He saw you, you and him spoke, and you… You touched him… "

"But… But … It was an accident…" Momo stammered

"Oh? An accident? Well now, I will prevent this so-called 'accident' of you two meeting from ever happening again!" He bellowed.

Momo was frozen in fear, this was the side of her boss that she did not want to have ever seen.

"Come with me now…" He used his finger and gestured her to get up and follow him. "Filthy girl…" He muttered to himself.

Her boss had led her to a room in the mansion she had never seen before, it was filled with old furniture and dust covered books. It was rather small though. She asked herself why her boss had brought her to this room.

"Hinamori, you will no longer sleep in the worker wing, instead you will be sleeping in this room. All your chores will be as per normal, but you are now not allowed to step foot into the worker's wing, as you might bump into my son again, and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we Hinamori?" Her boss said.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-Sama." Replied as she bowed her head at her boss unwillingly, she knew she had no choice but to heed his instructions.

"Oh yes, I have told Matsumoto-san about this new arrangement, but you must not tell her where this room is located when you next meet her. You will not have anyone but yourself in this room, you hear me? One more thing, once you've finished your chores and taken your last meal of the day you must immediately return to your room. That is all." Her boss told her as he closed the door shut.

Momo sighed as she sat down on the dusty furniture before changing into her maid's uniform.

Her chores were almost finished which meant that she had to go back to her lonely room. All she had that was left on her chores list were the cleaning of the windows in the southern wing, which was the wing, she presumed, was the farthest from Toshiro-Sama's room.

As she wiped the last panel of window which overlooked a large beautiful garden, she spoke herself "I wish I could go out and walk about in the garden."

"Then go." A voice from behind spoke.

"I can't." Momo replied unconsciously.

"Why?" The voice questioned.

This time Momo turned around only to find out that she had spoken to 'Toshiro-Sama'.

She took a step back.

He took a step forward.

She began to run, run away from him. When she finally reached her room she shut the door and heaved a sigh of relief.

Hitsugaya did not chase the maid who ran away, for he wasn't the one to run after a person who ran away from him.

_That was her again. The one that ran away from me the last time._** He thought to himself. **_She said she couldn't go outside, why…_

The sun had arisen, it was the beginning to another new day.

Momo began her daily chores and during mid-day she had finished all her chores.

_I've finished them earlier than usual, I'll just go back to the room since I'm done anyway. _**Hinamori thought as she let out a yawn.**

She returned to her room and saw an unusual round lump underneath a gray blanket that was on the sofa in the room.

_Oh, it's just a beanbag, but I've never seen it here before._** She thought.**

Momo walked towards what she thought was a beanbag and sat on it.

"Ouch! Get off me!" Shouted a familiar voice from under the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sorry i took such a long time to update.Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

"Ahhh!" Hinamori screamed as she jumped up from her previous position.

"Don't scream." The voice replied coldly.

Hinamori turned around as she realized that it was 'Toshirou-Sama' that she had sat on.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry Toshirou-Sama." She said as her head faced the ground.

Hitsugaya sighed. "It's okay. Why are you here anyway?"

Hinamori knew she couldn't run away, after all she was suppose to stay in that room after all her chores were completed, she had no choice but to answer him.

"I'm…..suppose to stay here. Ano… Why are you here? " She asked hesitantly.

"Hmm? I thought this room was deserted. I always come here during the day to read the old books and sometimes I sleep here in the afternoon." He replied.

Soon, a long pause followed. Hinamori was staring at her shoes, while Hitsugaya was brushing his fingers through his hair as he paced about the room.

"So… care to explain why you've been running away from me each time you see me? Why are you suppose to stay here anyway…" Hitsugaya broke the silence.

Hinamori looked up but did not reply, she then looked down again.

"If you don't want to tell me then that's fine, I'll just ask my father." Hitsugaya replied bluntly as he walked towards the door.

"No!" Hinamori shouted but covered her mouth with her hands as she realized what she had done.

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows in suspicion; he then walked back over to the dusty couch and sat down.

"So are you going to explain or not?" Hitsugaya continued.

Hinamori nodded but did not speak a word.

Hitsugaya gestured for her to carry on but she kept quiet.

"Okay. What's your name then?" Hitsugaya asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hinamori Momo." She said quickly.

_That name sounds oddly familiar. _**Hitsugaya thought to himself.**

"So why have you been running away from me? Are you that scared to face me?" He continued.

"B-B-Because I-I-I-I can't talk to y-y-you. Or come into contact with y-y-you." Hinamori stammered.

"Why?" Hitsugaya replied curiously.

Hinamori looked away; she herself did not know the answer to that question.

"Was my father the one who ordered you that?" Hitsugaya continued.

Hinamori nodded, she couldn't bear to look Hitsugaya in the eyes, she was too scared.

_What if he tells his father…_**Hinamori thought worriedly.**

"Don't worry, I won't tell my father that you met me." Hitsugaya said as he could see through Hinamori's worried eyes.

Hinamori heaved a sigh of relief as she sat down on the same piece of dusty furniture as Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya then picked up a book on the table and started reading it.

Hinamori stared at him before plucking up the courage to say something.

"Ano… How long are you going to stay here for?"

"Not for a few more minutes. Why?" He replied.

"Because... if Hitsugaya-Sama finds out I'm with Toshirou-Sama, Hitsugaya-Sama will…"Hinamori paused and looked down once again.

"Okay. I get it, I'll go, but I'll be back tomorrow to read the books again." Hitsugaya stood up and walked towards the door.

"But…" Hinamori shouted.

"Hey, I came here first, and I'll come back if I want to, I won't tell my father that I met you or that I found this room, you got that? You won't be in trouble, so it's okay." Hitsugaya interrupted her.

Hinamori nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, and by the way, since you live here, clean this room up, you are a maid anyway. I don't want to see a spec of dust when I come in tomorrow." Hitsugaya said coldly before he shut the door.

Hinamori growled to herself but knew she had to obey.

_Gah! Why is he so cold?_ **She thought to herself.**

She bent down and started sweeping away the dust… _This was going to be a long night…_

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was all dialogue and no action D;  
I really had no time to write it.   
I promise the next chapter will be better. :D  
Please review!Thanks v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't that interesting and stuff. sorry.  
Thanks for all the reviews! I hope this chapter is better.**

Disclaimer : I really wished i owned bleach, but sadly i don't.

* * *

It took Hinamori the whole night to finish dusting the room for Hitsugaya. When she woke up the next day she was dead tired, she had no choice but to continue her daily chores.

When she had finished her chores she was really hungry. Thus, Hinamori decided to get a snack from the mansion's worker kitchen.

"These look good." The brunette said to herself as she picked up four slices of watermelon from the fridge in the worker kitchen. Hinamori walked back to her room with the watermelons on a plate.

"I'll just leave this here first. Ah! I left the duster on the table!" Hinamori said as she left the plate with the watermelons on the table (in her room) before she went to retrieve her duster.

Hinamori did not realize the sky turning a shade of grey.

Hinamori had retrieved her duster and opened her room door. Only to be spat on with watermelon seeds.

"Ahh!" Hinamori screamed frantically.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hitsugaya said as he stared at Hinamori. He was sitting down on the couch, holding a half eaten slice of watermelon in one hand and a book in the other.

As Hinamori stared at him, she noticed that her room was covered with watermelon seeds, clearly the work of 'Toshirou-Sama's' ability to spit out watermelon seeds.

Hitsugaya took another glance at Hinamori before he continued reading his book.

_That was my watermelon!_ **Hinamori thought angrily to herself.**

"Ano… Toshiro-Sama…. Those were actually my watermelons…" Hinamori spoke as she gritted her teeth.

Hitsugaya looked up with an unchanging expression before replying, "Oh. Gomen." Before he continued to read his book.

Hinamori stared at him with angry eyes.

_That's all he can say? There was absolutely no sincerity in his apology! Calm down Momo... Calm down… _**Hinamori thought as she took deep breaths to calm herself down.**

Hitsugaya sensed Hinamori staring at him, he raised his head and said, "Pick up the seeds on the floor; they're making this room look like a mess." Once again, he buried his head in his book.

Hinamori gritted her teeth before bending down on the floor to pick up each watermelon seed that Hitsugaya had spat out.

Hitsugaya looked at the maid from behind his book, he noticed the eye bags under her eyes.

_It must have been from when i told her to dust the place yesterday, she must have really been going at it._ **Hitsugaya thought.**

As he looked at the kneeling maid crawling on the floor to pick up the seeds, Hitsugaya couldn't help but pity her. He put the book down, got up from the couch and began to help her pick up the seeds.

"Toshiro-Sama, You don't have to help. Leave it to me, I'll pick up the seeds." Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and said.

"Don't talk. I'll just help you okay?" Hitsugaya scowled.

Hinamori nodded as she continued to pick up the seeds.

As the two continued to pick up the seeds they didn't realize they were crawling on the same path when…

Thump.

"Itai…" Hinamori groaned as she rubbed her throbbing forehead.

The two had clashed into each other's path, thus their foreheads collided.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked. She clearly was not, Hinamori was wincing in pain; who knew Hitsugaya had a hard head.

Hitsugaya led the girl to the couch.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

Hinamori did not reply but a red lump on her forehead revealed all.

Hitsugaya started rubbing the lump, Hinamori could feel the pain gradually fade as she looked up into the deep blue-green eyes that were above hers.

_Boom!_ Thunder struck. It was the beginning of a thunderstorm.

Hinamori screamed as she unconsciously grabbed Hitsugaya's shirt and pulled his body towards her face.

Thunder. Lightning. Rain. Hinamori was afraid of them all. Maybe it was because it reminded her of the night she was left in the Hitsugaya Mansion. Maybe it was just a normal phobia. She didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't stand them. She couldn't remember a single night where she was able to get through a thunderstorm. She hated them. She would always lock herself somewhere where she could not hear the thunder, or see the lightning strike. It struck fear to her bones.

Hitsugaya looked down, Hinamori was clutching his shirt burying her face in it. She was shivering, she was crying. Never had he seen someone react to a thunderstorm like this, she reminded him of a small child, he thought she was cute in that sense.

"Gomen… Gomen… I'm scared… I'm scared… " Hinamori said as she struggled to hold back her tears but to no avail.

Hinamori was now hugging him. Hugging him tightly. Though it was slightly uncomfortable, Hitsugaya felt warmth, familiar warmth.

"It's okay. I'm here with you. Don't be afraid." Hitsugaya whispered into her ear as he put his arms around her head in an attempt to prevent Hinamori from hearing the noises of the thunder.

Hinamori knew his shirt was wet from her tears but she couldn't stop crying. Fear had overwhelmed her, but the words that he whispered to her comforted her, it calmed her down and soon, she fell asleep in his warm arms…

* * *

**Yaye. End of the chapter!  
This chapter came to me like really randomly, as when i was using the computer,outside was like raining,and a chapter started flowing out of my head x) thus came out this chapter. I think this is a little bit fast paced. Sorry bout' that. Okays,now i shall go and sleep! **

**Please Review:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heys everyone! I know i haven't updated in a few days. I'm sorry. And i'm also really sorry that this chapter is very very very very very short. I'm really sorry. Firstly, I haven't been feeling too good lately, I've been rather emo these few days(for personal reasons), thus i didn't feel like writing chapter 5, i mean, if i'm emo-ing then the chapter would turn out bad, and who would want to read a bad chapter right? I'm sorry. Secondly, i have loads of school work to do, i couldn't complete them in time,thus these few days i've been struggling to complete them. I'm really really really sorry everyone.**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

That night, as the raindrops fell, they shared the exact same dream…

"_Shiro-chan… That's mean." 5-Year-Old Hinamori whined as she was spat on by watermelon seeds._

"_Stop calling me Shiro-chan, Bed-Wetter Momo." A young Hitsugaya replied._

_They were sitting below an oak tree on a hill, looking up into the sky, eating slices of watermelon Hinamori's Mother had packed for them._

_The Sky. A mesmerizing thing. How deep, how endless, something can be. That's the Sky. _

_Drip.Drip.Drip.It was raining._

_Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori, only to find her shaking in fear. _

"_Shiro-chan… I'm scared…" Hinamori replied as she choked on her tears._

_Automatically, the young boy wrapped his arms around the shaking girl and whispered…_

"_It's okay. I'm here with you. Don't be afraid."_

The dream ended…

* * *

**Yes, i know this chapter is short. Yes, i know you all secretly want to throw stuff at me. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer, and more interesting, you have my word. Once again, I'm truly truly truly sorry. i deeply apologise to those who waited eagerly for this chapter but in the end it came out very very short,and you felt disappointed.Sorry.Sorry.**

**Btw: Thank you CallMeNicole for your advice.**

**I'm Sorry everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter though it was very very short,i thank all of you for your positive reviews(: well,i hope you enjoy this chapter,i know it's not long,sorry D;**

**Please review! x)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach(though i secretly want to)**

* * *

Hinamori let out a gasp as she woke up from her dream. She moved her head, only to be greeted by soft blue-green eyes.

"Ah… Gomen!" Hinamori said as she jumped up from her previous position, she realized Hitsugaya was staring at her, she looked away.

Hitsugaya stayed silent, he stared at Hinamori, he didn't care what her reaction was, he just continued to stare.

_Is that really her?_ **Hitsugaya thought.**

"Hina…mori…" He whispered under his breath.

Hinamori heard her name, she looked up.

_That dream… What did it mean?_ **Hinamori asked herself.**

Hitsugaya broke off his stare, he jumped off the couch, and ran out the door, leaving a bewildered Hinamori behind.

"No… No… No…" Hitsugaya said to himself.

He reached his room and opened his room door with great force.

"Where is it? Where is it!" He said angrily to himself.

Hitsugaya rummaged through his drawers, his closet, his cupboard, until he finally took out a dusty old box.

As he opened the box slowly, he took out a photo.

Though the colour had faded a little and the photo was slightly torn, you could still make out the two figures in the photo.

The figures were Hinamori and Hitsugaya, at about 5yrs of age, playing in a sandbox.

"It's really her… but why…why is she working here?" Hitsugaya's eyes turned from elation to sadness.

He reached into the dusty box and took out a card.

It read… "We'll always be best friends, shiro-chan, I promise - Signed Hinamori-"

There were drawings of watermelons, peaches, and a small boy with white hair holding hands with a petite girl with brunette hair, as they watched the sunset.

* * *

Hinamori stood glued to where she was standing, as she watched Hitsugaya run out of the room. She wondered if he would come back.

The dream.

_**That**__ dream._

She could hardly remember, all she could remember was that she had met Toshiro-Sama during her childhood, and they were best friends. What had happened?

She couldn't fit the pieces to the puzzle.

Hinamori tried remembering all the times she had with this "Shiro-Chan" of hers, she couldn't. It was painful, not remembering someone you had once been so close too. Forgetting the precious memories you had. It hurt.

Hinamori dropped to the ground, tears streaming down her face, she wanted to remember so badly, it hurt.

_She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember. _

She knew that she had been separated from Hitsugaya when they were young, and had forgotten him over the years of working in the Hitsugaya mansion.

The question is….

Why had they been separated?

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't long as while i was writing this chapter i realised my tuition teacher was coming soon so i decided i should end it off, thus the fact that this chapter is short. sorry, i know my chapters are very very short. Oh yeah, could you guys give me suggestions on what Toshirou's Father's name should be, i don't want to call him "Hitsugaya's father" or "Hinamori's Boss" anymore. **

**Please review:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**Yes,i know it's been EONS since i've last updated and my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'm sorry guys. Life's been getting pretty hectic. Oh, i've made some changes. Hitsugaya's father/Hinamori's Boss will be named Aizen/Aizen-Sama(i have no creativity,i'm sorry), and Toshiro will be referred as "Hitsugaya-Sama" by Hinamori in the story. Hitsugaya-sama was at first used for Toshiro's father,but since i named his father, i decided to change it from "toshiro-sama" to "Hitsugaya-Sama". i'm sorry this is pretty confusing, but yeah, please take note of the changes okay?**

**oh yes! thanks for all of your fabulous reviews and all of your suggestions for Hitsugaya's Father name, though i decided to just stick with "Aizen", i'm sorry i have no originality. But all your suggestions were great! Thanks guys! what would i ever do without you reviewers out there!**

**nuff said' back to the story**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

* * *

"Hina…mori…" Hitsugaya said as he opened the door to Hinamori's room, only to be greeted by a crying Hinamori.

Immediately, Hitsugaya ran up to her.

"Why… Why are you crying?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I…I…can't remember…I can't…remember anything." Hinamori replied still sobbing uncontrollably.

Hitsugaya hugged her.

He hugged her till she stopped crying.

"I…have to go. I…have to work." Hinamori said hurriedly as she ran out of the room without saying another word.

As she ran out the door, Hitsugaya whispered, "It's you…You're back, Hinamori…"

During the afternoon, Hinamori continued her daily chores, but this time she was somewhat distracted. She kept on thinking about Hitsugaya, as she thought of him, random memories of their past started coming out from her mind. The names '_Shiro-chan', 'bedwetter-momo'_ were frequently heard in her thoughts.

"Shiro-chan…." Hinamori whispered to herself as she looked out of the window pane she was wiping.

"Hinamori-chan…" A creepy voice said from behind as he tapped Hinamori's shoulder.

Hinamori jumped as she turned around. It was her boss, Aizen-sama. The petite girl was frozen in fear, just the sound of his voice intimidated her.

"Aizen-sama..." Hinamori greeted her boss as she bowed.

"You seemed a little spaced out Hinamori-chan. What were you whispering to yourself?" He asked.

"I… I… Gomen Aizen-sama… "Hinamori shakily replied.

"Have you seen Toshiro? He seems to be missing. Oh, that's right. You're not allowed to see him." Aizen laughed as the words came out of his mouth.

Hinamori looked at her feet, she felt nervous.

Aizen stopped laughing and took a look at the petite brunette.

_She's acting rather suspicious today. _**Aizen thought to himself.**

In a split second, he grabbed the poor girl's collar and lifted her up to his eye-level and asked coldly, "Have you been meeting up with my son?"

Hinamori could not breathe, she struggled out a reply but to no avail.

"Answer me!" He pulled her closer.

The girl shook her head.

Aizen finally put Hinamori down. Hinamori gasped for air, with no energy to stand up, she kneeled on the floor as she fixed her eyes on her boss who was smiling sadistically.

"You don't even deserve to look at me, you filthy child. It's a privilege that I even bothered to accept you from that guilt-ridden mother of your's and turn you into a maid." When he completed his sentence he slapped Hinamori, before walking away.

Hinamori watched as her boss walked away, she struggled to stand up. _When was her past ever going to be revealed to her?_

The brunette used the wall to support herself as she walked back to her room.

Hitsugaya was in Hinamori's room, he was always there in the afternoons.

He heard the door open slowly. "Hinamori?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Hitsugaya turned around, only to see Hinamori struggling into the room, with the left side of her face red.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked up to her and carried her to the couch.

"Aizen-sama…" Hinamori replied as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**I know this was a boring chapter! I'm sorry. I know that i've been apologising so much in each chapter. Feel free to give me a smack. My bad writing skills have caused me to have boring chapters,short chapters, and chapters that take really long to come out(like this one!). I'm sorry! Don't give up on this story kayyes?**

**Thanks for all your fabulous suggestions and reviews! Please continue reviewing!****i think i'll update 2or3days from now, so don't worry!**

**bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone.Chapter 8 is out! Yes! I didn't take that long to update the story this time!Haha:D  
I'm uber happy,thus this chapter came out faster than the normal ones. Oh yes, thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I know it was short, i'm sorry. I hope this chapter is longer than the previous ones.**

**I hope this chapter is interesting! once again, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! And to all those who hasn't reviewed my story before, please review! (:**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. :D

* * *

"My father did this to you?" Hitsugaya said angrily.

Hinamori did not respond, but wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shiro-chan…" Hinamori whispered into his ears. She didn't know what she was doing at the time, but it felt so right.

Hinamori pulled him towards her chest, she fell asleep.

Once Hinamori fell asleep, Hitsugaya unwrapped her arms from his neck. He took a look at Hinamori. One side of her cheek was red, he thought about the fact that his father had done this to Hinamori, he was burning with fury. Hitsugaya knew he had to control his anger, though majority of his body wanted to confront his father.

As he clenched his fist, he stole one last glance at the brunette before leaving the room.

Hitsugaya walked towards his room. Lying on his bed, he glanced up at his ceiling.

"I have to find out _why_. Why my father doesn't allow me and Hinamori to see each other. Why Hinamori started working here. Why we were separated. I need to find out the past…" Hitsugaya whispered angrily to himself as he banged his head on the pillow.

"I have to wake up now…" Hinamori said to herself as she heard the morning call sound. She stretched and got dress. Then, she remembered what had happened last night. Hinamori blushed as she remembered what she had done.

When Hinamori walked out of her room, she was greeted by her boss.

"Aizen-Sama?" Hinamori glanced at her boss with fearful eyes and asked.

"I'm going to be inspecting your work today Hinamori-chan." Aizen said creepily, as he let out his signature wolf-like smile.

Hinamori nodded fearfully.

_Now I'll see for sure if she and Toshiro have been meeting up. _**He thought to himself.**

The rest of the day was hell for Hinamori. She couldn't count the number of times she was beaten by her boss.

"_Why are you spaced out? Do your work properly!" Aizen shouted at the tearful girl, before hitting her on her head._

"_Can't you see that this spot here is dirty? Clean it up immediately!" Aizen bellowed before slapping the girl once again._

"_There's a lot of dust here! Aren't you suppose to be dusting it?" Aizen hollered as he whacked the petite girls' hand. _

Finally, the day had ended. Hinamori limped back to her room, hands, legs, and body aching.

_At least I'll see Shiro-chan later. _**Hinamori thought as she smiled to herself.**

The only thing good about the end of the day was seeing him. However, when she got back Hitsugaya was nowhere in sight. That was unusually rare as he was always there when she got back.

Hinamori sighed as she threw herself onto the couch. Unconsciously, she started crying. Why was it that when he wasn't around that she felt so sad? She thought.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was in a dark room in one of the wings of the mansion. He was rummaging through photo albums and books.

In some photo albums he came across pictures of him and Hinamori playing together. While in other's there were pictures of Hinamori with a woman and a man. They seemed to be Hinamori's parents, but the man in the photo vaguely resembled his father except for the hair color.

"Gin?" Hitsugaya read out the words under a picture of his father and the man who seemed to be Hinamori's father.

There were a lot of pictures of his father and that "Gin person". Hitsugaya carried on searching through the album as he took out the pictures with his father and "Gin". Hitsugaya also took out the pictures with Hinamori inside it.

Hitsugaya carefully studied each picture, his eyes were burning.

"Gin and Aizen, brothers." Hitsugaya read out aloud as he saw the words under another picture.

So, if Gin and Aizen were brothers… and if Gin is Hinamori's father, does that mean…

"Me and Hinamori are related?" Hitsugaya asked himself before falling asleep on the pile of albums.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8 (:**

**I know there was a cliffy. muahaha,i tend to have alot of cliffies.lols. i know pretty much all of you are wondering, if they're related then how can they be a couple or blahhh, BUT, in the future chapters i'll tell you more about their past and why they can actually be together (:**

**Oh,i said before that i was uber happy right? Why am i uber uber uber happy? It's because i just pierced my ear...AGAIN. I pierced it yesterday! i'm so happy. now i have 5piercings in total, i want to have 6 piercings actually, but i'll pierce it again some other day.It's because i pierced my ears yesterday that made me so happy, that made ideas for this chapter flow out of my head, thus came out chapter 8 (:**

**I hope this was a good chapter :D  
****once again, PLEASE REVIEW.  
****good bye x)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello.**

**this update was more recent than i thought it'd be. hah. one of the main reason is because i skipped training( ) today thus i had all the time in the world to write this chapter.Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews:D Some said i was evil cause i like to leave cliffies. hahaha. i agree on that,i love to make cliffies.x) i'm sorry my chapters are still short D; oh yes, i bet many of you were surprsied by the ending of the chapter 8. In most of your reviews, you all asked about whether they were related and stuff, guess you'll have to keep reading my story for the answer of that question. BTW, the answer does not come out in this chapter(just to spoil the mood xD ) haha. It's complicated,i tell you. Oh just to answer some of your questions, if they are related they can't be together. cause cousins can't be a couple or else their children would turn out...you know... **

**nuff said. thanks for all your reviews! please continue reading and reviewing!**

disclaimer: i don't own bleach(though i secretly want to)

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, only to realize that he was buried under massive loads of photo albums and papers.

_I'd better continue looking._ **Hitsugaya thought.**

Meanwhile, Hinamori had already awoken and was diligently doing her daily chores. She spaced out more than usual today, thinking about how Hitsugaya was doing and why he hadn't been visiting her the past couple of days. Though Hinamori hadn't known Hitsugaya for a long time (excluding the time they spent when they were young), Hinamori felt an attraction towards Hitsugaya. _Was this love?_

As Hitsugaya continued to search through the piles of photo albums, he seemed to realize that in each photo that the "Gin" person was getting frailer and frailer. Hitsugaya finally concluded that Gin had passed away from an illness, as in one photo album it showed Gin lying on a hospital bed, looking very ill. That was the last picture of Gin.

"I'm related to Hinamori…" Hitsugaya said to himself, those were the words he dreaded to speak. That meant they could not be in a relationship. Hitsugaya felt a sadness and disappointment overwhelm him, but yet he had not found the reason to why Hinamori was actually working as a maid.

Hitsugaya heaved a sigh, that was the last photo album. As Hitsugaya was about to close the album, he realized there was a piece of paper sticking out from behind the photo of the frail Gin. He took out the piece of paper. It was a letter. A very old letter in fact, the edges of the letter were slightly torn, the paper was creased and the ink on the paper was smudged but Hitsugaya still managed to decipher the words…

Hinamori was, as usual, staring outside the window she had to wipe. That window, (as mentioned in chapter 2) overlooked a large beautiful garden that Hinamori could never venture to. As she admired the garden, her eyes were covered by two warm hands.

"Guess who." The voice spoke.

Hinamori knew instantly, she broke out into a smile, but it soon faded away as she took his hands off her eyes and turned around.

"Hitsugaya-sama…" Hinamori said as she looked at him with sad eyes.

Though she was happy to see him, but because he had not visited her for a few days Hinamori was deeply hurt inside. It wasn't as though he had to come to see her everyday, but just his presence comforted her and made her think her life was a whole lot better than it really was.

Hitsugaya could see the sadness in Hinamori's eyes. He knew it was his doing, but how could he have known that not visiting Hinamori for a few days would hurt her this deeply.

Seeing how sad she was, Hitsugaya unconsciously pulled Hinamori towards him and gave her a kiss. It was a short kiss, just a peck on the lips.

When the kiss ended, Hitsugaya was blushing, his whole face was as red as the insides of a watermelon, he didn't intend to kiss Hinamori, he just wanted to, but his body took control of him. Hinamori looked away, smiling inside, she too was blushing.

"Gomen…" Hitsugaya mumbled as he shifted his glance away from Hinamori.

Surprisingly fast, Hinamori recovered from her embarrassment and embraced Hitsugaya.

As Hinamori let go, she squealed, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed Shiro-chan!" Embarrassment was a side of Hitsugaya that Hinamori had never seen.

Hitsugaya growled as he said, "It's not Shiro-chan, its Hitsugaya-Sama."

Hinamori didn't care about what he said, she grabbed onto his hands and squeezed it tightly.

Just then, Hitsugaya thought of an idea.

"Come with me." He said as he pulled Hinamori to the first level of the mansion.

"Shiro-chan, I can't go here." Hinamori reminded him.

"It's okay. Just follow me." Hitsugaya whispered in her ears.

Hitsugaya led her to the front of a door, Hinamori thought it was a door to a room.

"Close your eyes." He told her.

"But… Shiro-chan!" Hinamori whined, she was afraid that Aizen-sama would see Hitsugaya and her.

Hitsugaya shushed her as he put his hands on Hinamori's eyes.

He opened the door and led Hinamori into what she thought was a room.

Hitsugaya put down both his hands and waited for Hinamori's reaction.

Hinamori was amazed by the sight. Hitsugaya had led her to that huge garden Hinamori had always admired while cleaning the window panes. It was more beautiful than she had ever imagined.

The scent, colors and sight of the flowers were truly remarkable. Hinamori bent over and touched one of the flower's petals, she smelt the flower, it was a daisy.

Once she had awoken from her short term trance, she remembered Hitsugaya was there.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori squealed as she embraced him.

After that, no words were spoken, the couple standing in the middle of the garden, expressed their love by making out with each. It was as if time had stopped, and that all their problems had been washed away, like they had nothing to worry about.

Until suddenly, a voice from behind interrupted the moment.

"Now… what do we have here?" The cold voice said.

* * *

**yaye, another cliffhanger, though this was a very obvious cliffhanger. lol. I think this story might turn out longer than i expected, haha, because i think i'll introduce more characters as the story goes along. just a spoiler, i might include Karin inside this story if all goes well and i don't have a writer's block.**

**whoops. guess i gave away too much info today, did I? **

**well.thats all**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED.i love you guys. PLEASE REVIEW ALL :D**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Hi guys, I'm back. Gosh,i know you all are ready to give me a tight slap on the face for not updating in 123456789yrs. Sorry, i had a major writer's block and i had like tons of exams these past weeks D; I'm sorry. I know this chapter is a real short one even though i haven't updated in a long time but sorry guys.

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Hinamori gasped as she turned her back around, _he _was the last person she wanted to see and now that he had found out, what were they to do?

Hitsugaya looked at the worried Hinamori, she was shaking with fear. He immediately stood in front of her, he wanted to protect her.

Aizen looked at the couple, he was disgusted, he then let out an evil laugh. He was amused by the whole situation. _How could his son love someone like…her?_

"I have no intention of talking to you. All I want is to talk to her." Aizen pointed towards the still fearful Hinamori.

Hitsugaya growled. "You are not talking to her." He said firmly.

Aizen looked at his son, he sighed.

_Pathetic._ Aizen thought.

"I know everything. I know about her past, but it wasn't her fault, how could you blame it all on her?!" Hitsugaya shouted to his father.

Aizen looked at his son, still amused.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and then at Aizen. Aizen was smirking at her, it sent chills down her spine.

Aizen walked a step forward, walking towards his son, he stood beside Hitsugaya.

"This won't hurt a bit." Aizen whispered into his son's ear before raising his right arm and hitting Hitsugaya on his shoulder blade. Hitsugaya fell to the ground he was unconscious.

Hinamori rushed towards Hitsugaya, she gently stroked his soft white hair, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Hinamori-Chan, he'll only be knocked out for an hour or so, I hit one of the spots in the body that could cause a person to faint… Now where were we? Come with me." Aizen told Hinamori, with his back still facing backwards.

Hinamori did not move from her spot, she held Hitsugaya's head towards her chest, choking on her tears.

Aizen forcefully removed Hinamori off the ground. He started pulling her away from Hitsugaya. She was, however, resisting. Unfortunately, Aizen was much stronger than Hinamori was, thus she was pulled away from him easily.

"How dare you touch my son? You filthy girl." Aizen said to Hinamori as he dragged her towards his office.

When the two finally reached the office, he pushed Hinamori towards a chair.

Hinamori had stopped crying but her eyes were still very red and puffy.

"Filthy girl…" Aizen said to her.

"Why! Tell me… why?" Hinamori screamed, the tears started to flow out from those already swollen eyes.

"_Why?_ You want to know your past I see…" Aizen said.

Hinamori nodded fearfully.

Aizen slapped her before saying, "Your mother… Your despicable mother…"

"She…had an affair… Do you remember your father, my brother? Your real father Hinamori? I doubt you do. Your father's name was Gin, he died of cancer when you were 5yrs old. When he was suffering, your mother was having an affair with another guy. Get this Hinamori, you weren't a child of Gin , you were the child of your mother and that stranger. Your father died loving your filthy mother and you. Gin died thinking you were his daughter and that your mother truly loved him."

Aizen paused before stepping in front of Hinamori.

"Overwhelmed with guilt due to your father's death, your mother abandoned you at my doorstep, she told me about her affair, and said she could no longer take care of you in her depressed state, begging me to take care of you. But how could I, take care of a child of an affair. Thus, I made you a maid. Keep this in mind, you are being punished for your mother's actions'!" Aizen shouted as he slapped Hinamori.

"B-but why aren't Hitsugaya-sama and I allowed to see each other?" Hinamori gathered the courage to ask.

"You don't remember do you? You and my son used to be best friends, you both used to play together, thinking you were both cousins. And when I found out the truth and made you a maid, what would my son think? Over the years, my son and you managed to forget each other, I wanted it to stay this way, making sure you and him never met, but obviously I failed didn't I?" Aizen boomed.

"Filthy girl… You are exactly like your mother… Useless." Aizen bent down towards Hinamori and spoke.

As Aizen raised his foot, ready to kick the defenseless girl, someone burst into the room.

"Don't touch her…"The voice echoed.

* * *

I know this chapter was short and maybe abit confusing, sorry to disappoint you all. I hope you guys will continue reviewing my story, k? sorry guys. I'll be sure to revert back to my old updating speed... Thanks for all those who have been reviewing and who have reviewed.

Please Review :D

once again,sorry guys


	11. Chapter 11

Heyys. I'm back. Thanks for all your understanding reviews for the last chapter. :D haha i was really happy when i read them. Oh,i have to thank one reviewer for sort of giving me the idea for this chapter!I hope this chapter is better than the last one. This chapter if you all noticed, is longer than most of my chapters. Once again,thanks for all your reviews,please review this chapter!

Disclaimer: I want to own bleach but I don't

* * *

"You're back." Aizen hissed as the figure from the shadows stepped out.

"You will not abuse my daughter any longer." The woman threatened.

Hinamori looked at the two, she was shock. Her mother was here, the one she had been waiting for. It was unbelievable to her.

The woman looked down at Hinamori with eyes filled with tears, regret and sadness. She stretched her hand out to the pitiful young girl crawled up onto the floor.

As Hinamori reached for the gentle hand, Aizen kicked her. Hinamori winced in pain as tears formed in her tired eyes.

"Quick!" The woman shouted at Hinamori as she pulled her up.

The woman dashed out of the dark room, pulling Hinamori with her. The two ran as fast as they could without turning back, they were headed for the exit. As the walls of the mansion passed them, Hinamori could not stop thinking of Hitsugaya. Her mixed feelings of elation and sadness filled her already heavy heart.

Finally, the two had exited the mansion. Hinamori was surprised Aizen hadn't chased after them, much less tried anything to stop them from escaping. However, she did not think too much about that, her mind, now, only filled with unanswered questions and mixed emotions.

"Get in." Her mother instructed Hinamori as they reached a little black car, with a driver already in the front seat.

Her mother got into the front passenger seat while she got into the backseat. The car sped off as Hinamori turned around to take a last glimpse of the Hitsugaya mansion.

"Momo…" The voice of her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"My name is Soifong, I'm your mother. The driver here is my colleague, Yoruichi-san. Don't ask any questions, I'll explain everything to you when we reach, okay?" Soifong turned her head and looked at her scared daughter.

Hinamori looked into her mother's eyes, she was nervous and so was her mother, she nodded at her mother's instructions.

As the car slowed down to a stop, Hinamori peered through the car window, to be greeted by a large gate, behind it, a large mansion.

Is this where my mother lives? **Hinamori thought to herself.**

As if heard had her daughter's thoughts, Soifong turned to Hinamori and said with a sad smile, "This isn't our house Momo, sorry to disappoint you. It's the Kurosaki Mansion. I'll explain everything to you when we get inside."

Hinamori nodded with a hint of disappointment.

The car entered the gate and drove towards one of the empty parking lots. The three got out of the car in haste.

"Soifong, take your daughter to your room, I'll explain the situation to Ichigo and his family, they'll understand." Yoruichi suddenly said as she dashed into the entrance of the mansion.

Soifong signaled her daughter to follow her, as the two walked into a door at the side of the big mansion.

Soifong walked through tunnels and turns with Hinamori following behind, until they finally reached a door. Soifong took out a key from her handbag and slid it through the lock. As she took the key out, the door slid open, revealing a reasonably large room for two, though it only had one bed.

Soifong entered the room asking Hinamori to follow her. She signaled her daughter to sit on the bed while she pulled out a seat from beneath a desk beside the bed.

"Why are we here?" Hinamori asked curiously.

"This is my room, I work here, at the Kurosaki mansion. All the workers at the Kurosaki mansion have their own room, though their's is much smaller than mine." Soifong replied.

"What do you work as?" Hinamori asked again.

"I teach martial arts for all the members in the Kurosaki family. The driver just now, Yoruichi-san, is my senpai, she teaches the members of the Kurosaki family as well, she's better than me though." Soifong told her daughter.

"Why… Why did you choose now to get me? After all these years, you've left me there! Why now?!" Hinamori shouted as sudden anger overwhelmed her. She was happy her mother had come, but frustrated as to why she had appeared so late.

"I'm sorry Momo. It's just… I was too afraid to show my face again, I've failed as a mother to you Momo, I've failed as a wife to Gin, I was just….so afraid of seeing you. But a week ago, Toshirou called me. He told me the kind of situation you were in. He begged me to help you. Thus, we arranged to meet today and I would finally confront you. However, Aizen seemed to have found out. It ended up like this… I'm sorry Momo."

"But...How... How did Hitsugaya-kun contact you?" Hinamori stuttered as the question came out.

Soifong sighed as she began to reply the question.

"When I left you in Aizen's care, I gave him a letter. A letter addressed to you Momo, explaining the whole situation, and it also had some of my contact information. I guess Toshirou found the letter and used the information on the letter to contact me. How dumb was I? Not knowing that Aizen would obviously not give you the letter. I'm sorry Momo."

Hinamori looked at her mother, she placed her hand on top of Soifong's and their finger's intertwined. Soifong squeezed her daughter's hand, feeling happiness. They'd finally been reunited.

"I'd never thought that Toshirou and you would be in love." Soifong broke the silence with a playful remark.

Hinamori blushed as a sigh followed.

"Will I ever see him again, Okaa-san?" Hinamori asked unconsciously calling Soifong 'Okaa-san' for the first time.

"I hope so…" Soifong replied her daughter as she stroked Hinamori's hair.

"By the way, Yoruichi-san is explaining to the Kurosaki's the situation and asking them whether it's alright if you can stay with me." Soifong remembered.

Hinamori nodded her head.

Half an hour passed by, the two sat silently together, appreciating the time they had together.

A knock on the door was heard and Yoruichi burst in.

"Soifong, I've explained everything to them, though they haven't given me an answer yet. But quick, it's time for your lesson with Kurosaki Ichigo. You're already late, go now. Momo can stay here by herself for awhile." Yoruichi ordered as she turned around and left while slamming the door behind her.

"Momo, I've got to go. Stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon." Soifong instructed her daughter as she ran out of the room in haste.

Hinamori looked at the door slamming in front of her. She was alone in the room, she lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. Thoughts of Hitsugaya filled her head, she was happy that she was now able to start a new life, but what about Hitsugaya? What was going to happen to him now? She close her eyes as she felt a drop of tear slide down her face.

Suddenly, the door flung open, a handsome young man with an unusual hair colour of orange burst into the room.

"Oi! Soifong, you're late for my lesson!" He said with the rudest of tones.

Hinamori jumped up and her gaze refusing to meet the stranger.

She got up and start bowing repeating "Gomen, Gomen, Gomen." Over and over again.

"Who the hell are you?" The stranger demanded.

"H-hinamori Momo." Hinamori stammered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You can stop bowing now." The man said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Hinamori nodded in fear.

Ichigo circled Hinamori a few times, as though inspecting her.

"God, you're as short as that midget." Ichigo abruptly said as he began laughing to himself while patting Hinamori's back.

Hinamori forced a smile. What an awkward situation this was.

"I heard that, bastard!" A girl around her age walked shouted as she came into the room.

Ichigo immediately stopped laughing and straightened himself.

"Eh? Who are you?" The girl said.

"She's Hinamori Momo. Oh and this is my wife, Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo cut in and introduced the two.

"Why are you here Hinamori-san?" Rukia asked.

"I-I-I'm Soifong's daughter, Rukia-sama." Hinamori replied as she bowed her head towards Rukia.

"Just call me Rukia. Oh, so you're the one Yoruichi was talking about just now." Rukia said as she turned towards Hinamori.

Ichigo looked confused, saying, "What? What did that old Yoruichi say just now?" After that Rukia clenched her fist into a ball and hammered Ichigo's head, shouting "Shut up!" for interrupting her.

After the two stopped squabbling, Ichigo looked at Hinamori from top-to-toe, before asking the confused petite girl, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Hinamori looked at her clothes, she had completely forgotten that she had been wearing her maid's uniform all this time.

"Are you a maid?" Ichigo asked.

Hinamori did not reply.

"Baka. She's too young to be a maid." Rukia scolded Ichigo.

"Uno… Rukia-san, I am a maid…" Hinamori softly replied as she bit her lower lip.

Ichigo and Rukia stared in disbelief.

"No wonder she's so thin." Ichigo whispered to Rukia before getting smacked on the head, again.

For the next fifteen minutes the trio did not speak a word.

"Oi! Ichigo, so you were here all along? Baka, you're late." Soifong's voice suddenly echoed through the room as she entered and walked towards Ichigo before smacking him on the head.

* * *

Yes,i know this chapter ended abit abruptly but if i continued,it'd be really really late. Haha.I need my rest.LOL.I bet y'all thought that the voice the last chapter was Hitsugaya's,I wanted it to be at first but one reviewer gave me the idea to put Hinamori's Mother inside (Thank You Btw), thus, the story took a whole different turn. Hope y'all think it's okay. I know y'all must be thinking, Soifong?! as Hinamori's mother is abit weird, but she's the only woman i could think of that had black hair and was from bleach Though i must admit Soifong is like OOC over here, sorry bout that. BTW,remember in one of the first few chapters i asked if Karin should be in the story. Haha, well, i decided to put her in, she's gna be inside during the next few chapters, though she isn't the 'good guy' here. Did I reveal too much? xD And I promise the next few chapters will have more Hitsugaya cause this one didn't have him in. Sorry bout that.

Well hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter! I hope i update faster :D

Please Review! constructive critiscm is welcome

Bye x)


End file.
